A Magical Wedding
by battousaisgirl16
Summary: Sequel to 'Magical Parasite' In-between 5X22 (The Internet is Forever) and 5X23 (Our Darkest Hour). The day is finally here, Spencer and Amaryllis will be getting married today. But will everything go according to plan, or is it all too good to be true.


**AN: Sorry for the long wait. Thanks to yugioratemlover for reading through this before posting, and all those who continued to review the previous segments.**

The Wedding

The day had come faster than Spencer thought it would. He was getting married today. He stood in front of the full length mirror, in the rooms he was given to get ready in. He straightened he bow tie once more, before pacing across the room. Spencer stopped at the window and watched people arrive. He heard the door open and close behind him.

"How are you holding up, Pretty Boy?" Morgan came to stand beside Spencer.

"Trying to distract myself from the fact that Amaryllis is just down the hall." Both men chuckled.

"Understandable, man. I saw Garcia though, she said that everything is going good."

"Did you see Amaryllis?"

"No, man. They aren't letting any men in there."

Spencer huffed out a breath. "Okay, I suppose it is time to head down there."

"Yep, you get to wait at the front for that pretty lady of yours."

They walked out together. Spencer paused just outside the doorway. He looked down the hallway, a mere three doors down was the room where Amaryllis and her bridesmaids were getting ready.

"Come on, Lover boy" Morgan pulled him in the opposite direction. They slowly made their way downstairs, stopping to talk to people. But in a relatively short amount of time, Spencer was standing up at the front, starring at the doors, waiting for Amaryllis to walk through.

The wedding march started and the guest all stood and turned to the back of the room. Two doormen opened the double doors, but as the music played on, no one walked through. The congregation started to glance at each other and up at Spencer. An agonizingly slow minute later, quick steps could be heard. But it wasn't Amaryllis that appeared at the doorway, it was Garcia. The expression on her face was a mix between panic and deep sadness. She just shook her head.

"She's gone!" was all she said.

* * *

><p>Spencer jolted awake, right before he fell off the side of his bed, but was able to catch himself. He was breathing heavily and was disoriented. Once he had calmed down he looked at his clock. It was 5:36 am, the morning of his wedding. Spencer laid back on his pillows and thought about the dream he just had. It seemed to come of nowhere. He had never had a fear of Amaryllis calling the wedding off before. Maybe it was all of Morgan's teasing last night at the rehearsal dinner. But it didn't really matter. Spencer knew it was just a dream and that Amaryllis would never do that to him. But the dream seemed so real, he couldn't shake it.<p>

Spencer sat up with an idea. He walked over to his small desk and took out the old fashioned paper he used to write his mother. Quickly he wrote a short note to Amaryllis. As he finished and was folding it, he was trying to think of a way to get it to her as soon as possible. Then he remembered something.

"Dobby?" he called softly, but firmly and waited to see if the house-elf would come. After Amaryllis moved to the U.S., Dobby offered to help Spencer. So when he was off on cases, Dobby would come and watch over his apartment, clean out the fridge, stuff like that. Spencer had never called Dobby before, so he wasn't sure if the house-elf would hear him. But just a few moments later he heard a small pop.

"Mister Spencer, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I think so, I was just hoping you could deliver this letter to Amaryllis for me?"

"Of course, Mister Spencer."

"Thank you, Dobby." Spencer replied. The house-elf simply bobbed a bow and popped away.

Spencer slumped down in the chair and rubbed his face with his hands. He glanced at the clock again. There was still a couple hours before Morgan said he would come over. He might as well see if he could get anymore sleep, thought he didn't think he will be able to.

* * *

><p>Amaryllis sat in front of the vanity mirror in the dressing room that was given to her. After waking up at seven, she simply took a shower and ate a small breakfast. She had made sure she had everything she needed before heading to the assembly hall where she and Spencer had decided to have their wedding. She wasn't alone in the room but her bridesmaids were in a separate part. They were quickly finishing up getting ready before they converged on her. She was glad she only had three, the ones she has are a bit crowding. She hoped Spencer's groomsmen weren't bothering him as much. Thinking of Spencer reminded her of the letter Dobby had given her as soon as she woke up. Amaryllis had brought it with her. She took it out again, even thought she had already read it many times before.<p>

"_Dear Amaryllis,_

_ I've started this letter without a clear vision of what exactly I want to say. The nerves seem to have gotten to me, I had a rather horrible dream. When it had come time to say our vows, you weren't there and no one could find you. I know in my heart that you love me, I just can't shake the feeling that something is going to come along and ruin today. It seems too good to be true that this is finally happening. So I guess this letter is meant to ease my nervousness, more than yours. In a few hours I will be standing in front of the people closest to us. And I can't wait for you to be standing there with me._

_ I Love You. Tan yfory, fy nghariad.*_

_ Spencer_

Amaryllis was surprised when Dobby gave her the letter. She thought it funny how Spencer claimed the letter was to calm his nerves. What he didn't know is that she had had a dream as well. In her's the doors opened for her to walk down the aisle but when she went through them, they room was completely empty. She spun in circles, hoping to see someone. Then Amaryllis heard a cackling laugh behind her. She turned to see it was Hermione. Amaryllis just stood there frozen as her former friend jeered at her.

"I guess there will be no wedding today, 'Lis" Hermione scorned. She raised her wand and Amaryllis couldn't move while the green spell sped towards her.

Amaryllis had jerked awake as the spell would have hit her. Like Spencer she felt like the day was just too good to be true. Before she had done anything else she had written Spencer a reply:

"_My Dear Spencer_

_ Your letter may have been for you but it brought such comfort to me as well__.__ You were not the only one who had a less than pleasant dream last night. This won't be a long letter because I will see you so very soon. And I __**will**__ see you. Nothing is going to take this day away from us._

_ Rwyf wrth fy modd i chi!**_

_ And I hope this isn't too premature but, with all the love in my heart_

_ Amaryllis __**Reid**_

Amaryllis gave her reply to Dobby to deliver. She hoped that her letter had brought him the same peace that his had brought her. She heard her friends finishing up and coming over to her. She folded her love's letter and placed it with her written vows, not knowing Spencer was doing the same thing with her letter.

* * *

><p>Remus knocked on the Bride's waiting room door.<p>

"Who is it?" he heard from the other side of the door.

"Remus Lupin, no groom in sight, I promise."

The door opened slowly to reveal Penelope Garcia

"It is almost time, is everything going okay?" he asked as he walked into the room.

"Yep, Amaryllis is just being finicky now."

Remus looked around the room, there were coats, purses, make-up, and hair accessories spread everywhere. He saw Saxony, who was going to be the flower girl, sitting at one of the tables, drawing with some crayons.

"Hey, Saxony,"

"Uncle Remus!" She rushed over to embrace the older man. He swept her up into his arms.

"Oh, you are getting so big, and I am too old."

Saxony's only response was to giggle. After one more squeeze, Remus set Saxony back on the floor.

"Wow, aren't you pretty! Are you ready to be a flower girl?"

"Yeah"

"Well it is almost time. I came up to get you mum."

"Okay" Saxony went back to her seat and Garcia directed him to the other door in the room, where Amaryllis was waiting.

He lightly tapped on the door before walking in.

"Amaryllis?"

As he spoke, Amaryllis spun around to face him. Remus was stunned at how beautiful she looked in her dress. She was in an ivory satin gown that flowed with her body. It was fitted up top, but flared gently out from her waist to the floor, without the traditional poofiness. There was lace on top giving the dress off the shoulder sleeves that reached down to her elbows. But the most beautiful thing she was wearing was her smile. Remus just walked forward and took her hands in his. He opened his mouth to speak, but the words caught in his throat. Amaryllis' smile just got more radiant. Remus finally found his voice.

"You look amazing!"

Amaryllis simply huffed a small chuckle and drew her uncle, in everything but blood, into a tight hug.

"Oh 'Lis, I wish your parent and Sirius were her to see this."

Amaryllis pulled back with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, me too. Thank you for agreeing to walk me down the aisle."

Now it was Remus' turn to tear up.

"Oh no, don't you start going on like that. Walking you down that aisle will be the single most honor of my life." Remus' tone brook no argument. Amaryllis simple smiled again. There was another knock at the door.

"Hey, Amaryllis, we really should start to head down." Ginny poked her head in the room and saw the pairs of teary eyes. Her face became very serious.

"Don't you go messing up you make-up. It took hours to get everyone to agree that it was perfect."

The other two laughed.

"I am all ready, Ginny, just need my shoes." Amaryllis lifted her dress just enough for the others to see her bare feet.

Ginny nodded, "We are going to start heading down."

"Okay, see you down there."

Remus turned back to Amaryllis "Alright, where are you shoes?"

"Under a chair somewhere. I took them off after we checked the hem again." Amaryllis turned back towards the mirror behind her, and made sure her veil was sitting straight.

Remus quickly spotted the shoes. He was shocked when he picked them up. They looked like normal high heeled shoes, but one he picked them up, he saw the backs. Hanging from the back of each of her shoes was one charm. They were small metal frames, the size of a postage stamp. In one was a picture of James Potter, while in the other was a picture of Sirius Black. He took a moment to stare at his late friends faces, before silently bringing the shoes over to Amaryllis. She had turned back towards him and saw him gazing at the pictures. Her smile softened.

"Penny found them, aren't they brillant." Amaryllis reached out and wrapped her hands around his, which were still holding the shoes. "This way I can have all three of you walking me down the aisle."

Remus just gave her a sad smile and she leaned over to kiss him on the cheek.

"I'll…uh" Remus cleared his throat "I'll help you put these on." He offered and kneeled down. Amaryllis once again lifted her dress and Remus helped her step into each of her shoes. When he stood back up, he wrapped his pseudo-niece in another warm hug.

"We had better go downstairs." Remus offered Amaryllis his arm and they walked out of the dressing room.

"We can't have Spencer thinking you left him at the altar." He continued.

"No, let's not have that."

* * *

><p>Spencer stood at the front of the hall. He was trying very hard not to ask Morgan if he still had the ring…again. As he looked out over the guests he couldn't help but be momentarily reminded of his nightmare. He reached into his inside pocket and felt the thick parchment of their letter, and was instantly calmed.<p>

The hall they had chosen was not very large, as neither he nor Amaryllis had many close family and friends. Spencer looked to the faces of his team, sitting on the front row of the groom's side. Everyone was there smiling except Morgan and Garcia. He saw his mother being helped into her seat by Gideon, a nurse discreetly chose the seat behind her. Spencer was ecstatic that his mother was able to come. She had been getting pretty bad, but today was a good day, and she waved up at him, with tears in her eyes.

After glancing over his guest, his eyes switched over to Amaryllis' side. If was hard to miss the sea of ginger hair on her side of the aisle. The Weasley clan took up almost the whole space. Spencer focused on her front row. Though her side of the hall had more people, her front row was nearly empty. On the first three chairs there were picture of her parents and Sirius. The next one was empty, but Spencer knew that Remus would take that one. The only occupied chair on the front row was Albus Dumbledore, who was getting quite a few weird looks due to his maroon velvet suit and incredibly long hair and beard. Other Hogwarts teachers and former classmates filled in the back. Some ever sat on Spencer's side. He knew not to expect any elves, as they were to have a traditional elvish ceremony in Wales, the next day.

As Spencer observed their family and friends, the ushers quietly sat the last of the guests and closed the back doors, in preparation for the bride's entrance. The chatter stopped as the music began to play. It played for a few moments, while the officiator got into place and Spencer's groomsmen straightened themselves into a line. The double doors at the back opened and Saxony came through. She walked excitedly down the aisle, throwing rose petals everywhere. Spencer thought she would just stop at the top of the aisle and go sit with her grandparents, so he was surprised when Saxony came right up to him. She gestured for him to bend down. He knelt down to her level and she gave a kiss on the cheek before darting off to sit on her grandfather's lap. The whole exchange received a series of "Ahhs" for the audience, including Katie Weasley, George's wife, and Garcia, who had started down the aisle. Spencer stood back up to see Ginny step into the hall and the doors being closed behind her.

Spencer kept his eyes trained on the doors while Amaryllis' bridesmaids made their way down the aisle. When Ginny had taken her place at the front the music changed. It wasn't the traditional wedding march. It was Amarantine by Enya. After the first two notes, the odors once again opened, revealing two smiling figures. Spencer was stunned speechless and Amaryllis stepped alongside Remus into the light of the hall. She was utterly beautiful, almost beyond comprehension. He would have to stare at her for days to get the whole affect. He glanced down to her feet and back, quickly taking in her dress before going back to her face. Her eyes were sparkling like emerald crystals. They bore into his soul like they always have done. They poured all the love of her heart into him. He felt that he would burst. Before his brain could truly catch up with his eyes, Amaryllis was in front of him. Remus gave her a loving kiss on the cheek before taking his seat next to Dumbledore. Spencer and Amaryllis faced each other as the officiant asked everyone to be seated.

"Welcome, one and all. We are here to witness the union of love between Amaryllis Potter and Spencer Reid. Marriage is a union that is full of light, laughter, and life. It is fidelity, charity, and cooperation. It is a step that is not to be taken lightly or with any reservation.

When two people are at one in their inmost hearts, they shatter even the strongest of iron or bronze and when two people understand each other in their inner most hearts, their words are sweet and strong like the fragrance of orchids."

The officiator then looked away from the crowd and glanced at Amaryllis and Spencer with a smile, before continuing.

"It takes only a moment for one to see the everlasting love these two people have for each other. Nothing I can say could equal what they could say to each other. That being said, Spencer and Amaryllis have prepared their own vows to each other. Amaryllis, Spencer, please take each other's hands, and you may begin Spencer."

Amaryllis leaned back slightly to give Ginny her bouquet to hold, before gently placing her hands in Spencer's.

Spencer took a deep breath. "Amaryllis…When we first met it was, oddly enough, you shirt that first caught my attention. I was so focused on making sure I didn't spill my coffee on it that the person wearing the shirt took second thought. At least, until I finally looked up at your face to apologize. Your smile took my breath away, but it was the depth in your eyes that pierced my very core. It was that day that I lost a portion of my soul to you. Every day since you have taken more and more of me captive, until finally, even if I had the strength to pull away, I would never wish to do so. I am a better, more confident, more compassionate, and more understanding man when I am with you. You bring me more happiness than I ever thought was possible to feel. I promise to love and cherish you, to never take you for granted, and to spend the rest of my life trying to be the kind of man you deserve and to make you as happy as you make me. I love you, with all of my heart, every fiber of my being and every action I make."

As Spencer finished speaking the whole hall was silent except for a few sniffles here and there. The officiant smiled softly at him before turning towards Amaryllis. She was looking at Spencer with a gentle, tearful look in her eyes.

"Amaryllis…" he prompted. Tears fell from her eyes as she gave a gentle shake of the head.

"That was mighty unfair of you to go first and make me follow that."

Small chuckles ran around the room and Amaryllis straightened up a bit before taking a deep breath. She adjusted her hands to hold his more comfortably and stared straight into his eyes.

"Spencer, a couple years ago, if someone were to say that I would be standing here, in front of the best man I have ever met, I probably would have laughed in their face. I never could have imagined that there was a man, who is so kind and compassionate, so open minded and trustworthy. And all this while being the smartest man I have ever met. I love you more than words can express, but I will try every day to show you. From this moment, I take you, as my companion for life. From this day forward, you shall not walk alone. My heart will be your shelter and my arms will be your home. I pledge to honor, encourage, and support you on this long walk together. When our way becomes difficult, I promise to stand by you and uplift you, so that through our union we can accomplish more than we could alone. I promise to work at our love and always make you a priority in my life. With every beat of my heart, I will love you."

The officiant let her words sink into all you heard before speaking again "Before the exchanging of the rings, would Miss Saxony Weasley come up please."

The whole crowd swiveled to look at the small girl, who looked confused, but with some encouragement from her mother and grandmother, she quickly make her way back up to the front of the aisle. Spencer reached down to take her hand. Saxony turning towards him and watch as he knelt down in front of her. She didn't know what to expect so she just waited for him to talk.

"Saxony, I want you to know that I dearly love you mother. We have become very good friends over the months and we have learned to love each other. You have graciously shared this wonderful woman with me and I will share the love I feel for her with you. I promise to be fair and to be honest, to be available for you as I am for you mom, and in due time, to earn your love, respect and true friendship. I will not attempt to replace anyone, but to make a place in your heart that is for me alone. I will be father and friend, and I will cherish my life with all of you. On this day when I marry your mom, I promise to love and support you as my own."

Spencer finished with a simple smile. Saxony just wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a tight hug. When she felt him return the gesture she said "I love you, too, Papa Spencer."

If there had been a dry eye in the hall, there certainly was not anymore, especially Spencer's. He let go of his new step-daughter and stood back up. Saxony did not want to go back to her seat, so she stayed with her parents.

The officiant continued "I don't think any more needs to be said. If you could exchange rings."

Spencer and Amaryllis took the rings from their attendants and one at a time placed the bands on the other's finger. After that was done they once again grasped hands and waited for the officiant to say the words they had been waiting for.

"It is with great honor and privilege that I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Both of them leaned forward. The kiss was sweet and smooth, and they broke off at the cheers of the crowd.

'Finally' they both thought.

* * *

><p>* Until tomorrow, my love.<p>

** I Love You!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, there you go. I hope you liked it and that it was worth the wait. My last two semesters at college really took it out of me, and I didn't have much time to write. And when summer came and I all of a sudden had all the time in the world, I had to catch the spirit of the story again.<strong>

**It has been suggested that not giving the officiant a name could be confusing. While I can understand that I didn't give him a name on purpose. I don't consider him very important, he isn't anyone we have met before in either universe, nor will we ever see him again. So I thought giving him a name rather pointless. Neither Spencer nor Amaryllis is particularly religious so I wasn't going to have a priest, and justice of the peace hinted too much of a shotgun wedding, which this is not. So I chose the genetic title of officiant. I considered having one of the team members get legal rights to perform weddings and they do it, but I felt that was a bit cliche nowadays. Anyway, my point is that if any of you readers think it is confusing, please let me know. If enough people say so I will go through and give him a name.**

**Alright, there is going to be a second chapter, for the reception, which will be very fluffy. And unless someone make a good case for more, this will be the last installment of the 'Physics and Magic' universe!**

**Thanks and please Review!**


End file.
